Learning to trust again
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: A preqeul to Graveyard of trust. Learn how Snatch became Snatch . explaining why she became a graverobber, how she met Graverobber, what happened when she worked for Geneco, and more. Rated M for Launage and small sex scenes. GraverobberXOC and some GRXAS
1. Chapter 1

Learning how to trust again: the story of Snatch

My name is Madison Fellen but I'm better known around here as Snatch, Graverobber current girlfriend. I wasn't always the girl I am today I had to go though a lot of shit to get to this point in my life, so with that being said I'm willing to take a look back in my past to show what I went though to get her today. My past is never something I like to think back on but I guess if we have to start some where we'd best start from the beginning.


	2. Age Eight: MPD

I was born in 2035 and the organ epidemic had already killed millions of people but it wasn't till I turned eight when things became diffcult in my life.

I began to have gaps in my memory and blackout during these periods in time my parents said I became a monster and that they hated me because of something I had no control over. My parents stuck me in Sanitarium Islands menatal hospital where I spent three months of my life. This is where my story starts

---

"Ms. Fellen wake up it's time for your meds." A GENtern stood in fornt of my bed in the mental hospital holding out two pills and a cup of water. I took the pills then got up and changed into my uniform which was a white tee shirt that was a bit big on me and blue jeans. The Gentern would then take me to the 'School' where all the younger members of the Psych ward went during the day to learn and get mental the youngest member of the "school' I was often the prey of the older kids and their teaseing eventualy lead the doctors to my day when the teacher went to switch with the psycaratirst two of the older kid Mary and Gwen who where the oldest resident of the "school" walked over to my table.

"Hey shimp we here that your so carzy your own parents don't want you anymore" They said shoving me to the ground. I felt a pressance loom over me in my head and I felt myself eveloped in darkness.

When I woke up I was in my room handcuffed to my bed. GENterns walked over once they saw I was awake.

" Dr. Garlow wants to talk to you are you okay to see her.' One asked. I nodded shyly I was scared.

Dr. Garlow was one of my regular doctors and was very intrested in my case as I found out when I was older. She walked over to my bed and very calmly unlocked my handcuff.

"Madison Fellen I think I've finally found out what's wrong with you." She said in a soft tone I could tell she was trying not to scare me.

"What." I said almost on the verge of crying.

"You have Dissoicative Identity disorder better known as MPD It's treatable all you have to do is take mood surpressants and be careful in stressful situations and if you find your self ever getting over stressed try and fine time to relax and you should be able to live a normal life." Dr. Garlow told me and I was eleased the very next day.


	3. Age Sixteen : Graverobbery

My life after the stay in the mental hospital was okay at best but my teenage years where hard it all began when i was sixteen.

----

"Madison we can't allow you to live with us if you don't pay for the rent your father and I can barely keep the house nice be for you come along and forget to take your meds and mess the place up agian." My mother spat my parents were never very excepting of my MPD and I think they came to hate me because of it.

"You can't come back in till you can pay me the three hunder credits you need to pay for rent." She said and threw me out of the house. Three nights later I wandered inot an alleyway where scalpel sluts were making a fuss about something,There standing in front of me was a boy roughly my age with multicolored hair and a zydrate gun in hand.

"Well what do we have here ladies?" He asked the crowd.

"It looks like we've got a new coustomer." He said his eyes scanning me.

"Wha..what no no I'm not a scalpel slut I don't want a hit of Z." I stammered starled at the prospects of becoming like the creatures I saw crawling around me.

"Hmm Look ladies looks like we've got a scalpel and zydrate virgin among us such a rare creature don't you think ladies." The boy said smiling to the scalpel sluts

"Oh Yes Graverobber she's pretty for someones who's never felt the kiss of the scalpel." One slutish looking girl agreed.

"So You got a name pretty." The boy said walking up to me circling like a shark ready to attack it's prey.

"Ma...Madison Fellen and you are." I said trying not to sound scared.

"They call me Graverobber but you miss fellen you can call me Graves or robber if that makes you happy. So tell me Madison what's a pretty little thing like your self doing on the night shift?' He said and I could of sworn he was creeping ever closer to me.

"I have to get three hundred credits to pay m y rent." I said icely.

"Well then why don't you and me go down to the graveyard and do us some Z harvestin eh." He said and I relised he was standing so close to me if I took a step forward I would have smacked right into his face.

"Okay." I said and he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the nearest graveyard.

"Watch me then you try." Graverobber said to me as he pulled a body out of a musolem.I watched him stick a needle up the corpses nose and extract the glowing blue liuqid out of it.

"Now you try." He said thrusting a needle into my hands as he pulled another body out. I knelt down and did as I had seen Graverobber do.

"Will you looik at that I'd say your a natural born Grave robber Miss Fellen." He smirked. We wnet to an alleyway and I made over five hundred creds went back to my parents house grabbed my pills and a bag left three hundred creds on the counter for mother and left to go live with Graverobber five minutes later.


	4. Age Seventeen : My Scar

A year after Graverobber and I went into a partnership something would happen that would change the two of us for ever

--

We where exploring a graveyard in the late hours of the night and we had stopped to take a break ,when suddenly the graveyard alarms went off and we heard the GENcops swarm into the graveyard. We sprung up and ran I suddenly found myself running into a GENcop. The GENcop grabbed me hard by the wrist and threatened to brake it if I tryed anything funny.

"Snatch." I heard Graverobber whisper.

"Grave get out of here save yourself forget about me ."I said softly seeing him behind a large gravestone. I found out later he didn't leave untill much later.

Two othe GENcops came upo and grabbed me for the other one by both wrists and pulled me forward, then the one who tryed to brake my wrist pulled out a knife smling he came up to me and next thing I knew a sharp pain shot through my leg and screamed only to have a gag thrust into my mouth. I was thrown onto the ground and black dots danced closer and closer son I fell into their inky blackness,

When I came around I heard someone yelling at someone close by it sounded like I was in a buliding, but I didn't dare open my eyes I just listen.

"You could have damage her femoral artery and she would have bled to death instead of almost bleeding to death like she did." A voice that was hard with age said it sounded famillar but before my brain could process it I slipped back into my head.

I finally opened my eyes and was greated by a blinding llight. Iblinked a few times then saw I was in a grey room and I traced a tube connected to a machine all the way to my bandage left arm. I could see I was wearing a light purple hospital gown and lifted the covers and saw my right leg thoughly wrapped in bandages too.

"Ah Miss Fellen your wake I'm your SurGEN and I have to say you are one like girl that knife wound of yours barly missed your femorla artery and if that had been cut let's just say you would have bled to death. Speaking of which you reqiured two serparate blood tranfusion to restore all the blood you lost and you had to have two surgeries on that leg of yours to fixs the blood vessal and muscle other then a highly noticable scar you should make a full recaovery and should be released withen the next week." Dr. Kelin said then left my room and called in a GENtern who gave me a sedative to put me back to sleep.

When I reawoke I noticed that none other then the Rotti Largo was sitting next to my bed.

"Ah Miss. Fellen good to see your awake my dear." He said fake joy filled his voice.

"I take it you want me for something mister Largo." I said My voice sounded shaky and hoarse for some reason.

"Yes I'm offering you a job would you like to work for Geneco?" He asked.

I knew when he said offer he ment froce so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Sure." I said.

"Very good I give you details of your job once you get out of the hospital." Rotti said then walked out of my room as I slipped back into the comfort of sleep.


End file.
